


Cool

by ImmortalCoelacanth



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family Dynamic, Gen, Humour, the trench coat makes a return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: For as scary as Shirou could be at times, there was no denying how cool he was. Was it foolish of Michiru to borrow his trench coat? Maybe, but she just wanted to feel cool too.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243
Collections: BNA Comfort





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for the mental image of Shirou and Michiru running around and fighting crime in matching trench coats. The imagery is too good.

“Ughhhhhh, this is so boooooorinnnnnng.” Michiru groaned as she lay sprawled out on the ground, looking up at the ceiling of the study she had been stuck in for the past hour or so. 

Shirou had some business to attend, apparently, and she had been explicitly banned from tagging along. No matter how much she had argued and pleaded, he had refused to tell her what he was doing and then vanished not long later, but not before giving her instructions to stay put until he got back. 

A part of her wondered if he had found some sort of lead about her condition and had decided to investigate it himself considering how… dangerous his investigations tended to be. 

Michiru shuddered, recalling the sensations of freefall after that chameleon beastman dropped her. If Shirou had not caught her-

She quickly pushed herself upright and swiftly shook her head, hair flying around her face as she did her best to ignore the disturbing mental image. Nope! Not thinking about it! Definitely going to forget that asap!

… But she was still bored. Horribly bored. 

“At least you’re here with me, Kuro.” She sighed as she looked over at the crow that was perched on the desk not too far away. Sleeping from the look of it. 

“Okay, just me then I guess.” Michiru dejectedly muttered before shuffling over to her basketball and scooping it up. 

Shirou probably thought he was doing her a favour by letting her bring her basketball with her before she was confined to this room, but it only made her feel worse. She was constantly reminded of the fact that she was stuck  _ indoors _ , and there was barely enough space to dribble the ball. 

She could not practice shooting hoops or anything like that. Just… dribbling, and the occasional trick. 

It  _ sucked. _

Michiru squatted and listlessly bounced the ball, listening to the rapid  _ tap tap tap _ as it hit the wooden floor. One could argue that at least this activity was engaging in some way, that it gave her something to do that helped the time pass by faster, but from her perspective it just made everything  _ worse. _

She was intimately aware of how slow each second seemed to tic by, how dragged out each minute was. It just made her overall annoyance towards this situation grow stronger. It grew, and grew, and grew-

Until she eventually hit her breaking point. 

In her fit of frustration, she failed to see the sparks of light that took over the arm that was dribbling the ball, and the next time she brought it down-

_ CRACK! _

It broke the floor, but that was not the only thing it did.

Due to the bouncy nature of the basketball, after slamming into the ground it flew up towards the ceiling, where it promptly embedded itself as some bits of wood fell to the floor. 

Shirou was going to be  _ so, so mad.  _

Well it was his fault anyways! Basically, locking her up in here, even if she was fairly certain the door was  _ not _ locked and that she could leave at any time. She just stayed because… 

Because she did not want to disappoint Shirou. 

For as  _ interesting _ as their relationship was and how annoyed she could get with him at times, that did not mean she disliked him. On the contrary, there was a part of her that was downright  _ awed _ by him at times. 

He was like a superhero! A wolf superhero who could get super violent!

At least he was starting to do better on that front, reigning in his more brutal attacks when Michiru was around unless the situation called for it. 

… Well, it would probably be a good idea to try and get that basketball down before Shirou got back. She jumped up, taking a moment to stretch her legs as she glanced over at Kuro. 

_ Still asleep. _

It was probably too stuck for Kuro to be of any help, anyways. Which meant she would need to rely on her… powers. Ability to shapeshift, whatever you wanted to call it. 

She took a deep breath, narrowed her eyes, aimed her arms at the stuck ball, and-

_ Slap! _

“C’mooooon.” Michiru wailed as she desperately tried to smack at the stuck ball, her gangly limbs flailing in the air. Unfortunately, none of her strikes were hard enough to dislodge it, and she did not want to risk breaking anything else. 

Hopefully, it would fall out before Shirou got back. 

With her only source of entertainment now gone for the foreseeable future, she was forced to look around and figure out if there was anything else, she could use to distract herself with. Tons of books, she definitely was not in a reading mood at the moment, so that left the desk. 

The official looking desk that she  _ probably _ should leave alone.

…

As Michiru investigated the desk, she quickly noticed that in his haste, Shirou had left something rather important behind. Something she had rarely seen him without. 

His trench coat. 

There it was, resting on the back of the chair. A perfect distraction. Hesitantly, she walked over to it and poked it before looking at the door, assuming that with her luck Shirou would show up the second she touched it. 

But he did not. 

There were no witnesses other than Kuro, who was still asleep. 

_ It was the perfect crime. _

Michiru’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she swept the trench coat off the back of the chair and immediately put it on. Funnily enough, due to the fact that she was a bit shorter than Shirou, this meant that the ends of the trench coat occasionally brushed the ground as she moved about and struck different poses. 

She felt so… so  _ cool! _

This was the best way to cure her boredom!

Of course, after she had her fill of striking cool and intimidating poses, all ones that she had seen Shirou do, she started running around the room. The bottom of the trench coat fluttered in the generated breeze, and she laughed to herself. 

No wonder he liked wearing this so much!

The sounds of her merriment mixed with her somewhat loud footsteps woke Kuro up, the bird appearing to yawn while stretching its wings. Michiru, upon seeing the bird awake, rushed over to the table and spun around. 

“Kuro! Don’t I look awesome?!” 

The bird scanned her over before nodding. It then flapped its wings and flew over to join her, settling down on the top of her head rather than her shoulder. An interesting perch for sure, but it made her smile. 

Now getting a bit more caught up in her imagining, Michiru jumped onto the desk, happy that there were no papers on it for once and struck a pose. She leaned forward, a hand resting on her forehead, making it look like she was searching for something. 

“I’m the great Ogami, protector of all the beastman!” She twisted and looked the other way, bracing her foot on the back of the chair to keep her balance. “Sometimes I’m super badass and solve crime, but other times I act like I’m a grumpy old man even though I’m an  _ ancient,  _ grumpy old man-”

And it was at this moment that the door to the office opened. 

Naturally, the sound immediately caught Michiru’s attention and she whirled around to see who had entered. Unfortunately, it was at this moment that she ended up slipping and falling off the desk. 

Kuro, lucky Kuro, had the wits to fly off her head the second her balance was disrupted. She let out a pained yelp as she smacked her head against the ground, curling up and clutching the aching spot. 

From the doorway, Shirou watched. He was, naturally, concerned even if he did not express it all that well. He was also wondering why she had put on his trench coat, but that question could be answered later. So, he strode towards her, Kuro perching on his shoulder as he went. 

He quickly reached the miserable ball that was Michiru and crouched down beside her. A swift look over her showed that she did not seem to have any actual injuries, and he doubted she would get a concussion from a fall like that. 

With his observations complete, he was ready to start the questioning process on why she had his trench coat. However, before he could begin, she spoke up. 

“... Sorry for wearing your coat, I just wanted to for a bit…” 

He blinked and raised a brow at the admission, curious as to what the actual reason was. “... Why?”

Michiru was silent for a moment before quietly muttering under her breath.  _ “Becauseitmakesyoulookcool-” _

_ Cool? _

Well that was an unexpected opinion. He never would have thought that she felt that way, given how rough their relationship could be at times. It was actually quite flattering to know that she looked up to him in that way. 

Not that he showed it, of course. 

Michiru was relieved to see that it looked like he had no intention of making fun of her or mocking her for essentially dressing up as him and took this as a sign that she could press the conversation further. 

And maybe be able to use his trench coat again in the future. 

“Can I borrow it sometimes?  _ Pleeeasee?”  _ She begged, quickly standing up and clasping her hands together. “I promise I won’t get it dirty or lose it anywhere!” 

Shirou stared at her, appearing quite confused by her strange fixation on his trench coat. As Michiru continued to stare up at him, eyes wide and pleading, he finally figured out what to respond with. 

“If you don’t cause  _ any _ trouble the next time you go out, I’ll buy you one. Might as well since I pay for practically everything of yours anyways.” 

“Really?!” Her pleading had immediately turned to excitement at his answer. She threw her arms up into the air, smiling brightly. “Thank you so much!” 

“Why’re you acting like you’re going to get it?”

“Hey! I barely cause any trouble-”

“ _ Really? _ ” The disbelief in Shirou’s voice was immense as he raised a brow at Michiru. “Should I recite the list?”

“The list- _ you’ve been keeping track?!” _

Rather than answer her question, he smirked at her and cleared his throat. “Incident one-”

“I take it back! I take it back!” 

The cries mixed with Michiru flailing her arms at him got a quick, sharp laugh out of Shirou. Upon seeing how amused he was with the situation, she quickly halted her mild freak out and crossed her arms, somewhat pouting. 

Which only made Shirou laugh harder. It took a bit to get his chuckles under control, but when he did all was silent. Silent, until the no longer pouting Michiru decided to get the last word in. 

“Y’know, I bet you’d look even cooler with a tiny detective hat, or a fedora-”

_ “No.” _

Seconds later, the forgotten basketball finally fell from where it had been stuck in the ceiling and landed on the ground beside Shirou, bouncing several times before stopping.

Michiru looked at the ball, then looked at Shirou, then looked back to the ball.

“S-So… uh-”

“Another thing to add to the list.”

Michiru’s dismayed wails could be heard throughout the building. It looked like it would be some time before she was able to get her trench coat.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many WIPs, I have too many, but I have a mighty need to generate fluff.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading and quick update! As this fic inspired someone to make some killer art, I've decided to share the link to it here! Please send LunaeLupus on Tumblr some love for their awesome piece of art! https://lunaelupus-art.tumblr.com/post/624627391480856577/wow-i-totally-forgot-about-this-tumblr-time
> 
> \- ImmortalCoelacanth


End file.
